Various types of stands for facilitating the holding, pouring, and transferring of liquids from a container are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a hand-truck pouring stand which offers wheeled transport of a bucket, such as a five-gallon bucket, while also allowing contents of the bucket to be poured out without manually lifting and carrying the bucket to a location to dump the contents thereof.